


Your Pain, My Thrill

by orphan_account



Series: Your Pain, My Thrill [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15-year-old Andres discovers the darker side of the internet and develops some interesting new kinks as a result. While babysitting his younger sister he comes across the perfect opportunity to get some real-life experience.
Series: Your Pain, My Thrill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575037
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by Alice Cooper's "Poison."
> 
> As always, this entire work is FICTION and it should stay that way.  
> Enjoy!

Andres has always been too curious for his own good, and this wouldn’t be the first time in his 15 years that his curiosity has led him to a corner of the Internet his parents and teachers always warned him about. About a week ago he was sitting at his desk scrolling through his favorite porn site when he came across a genre he had never encountered before: torture porn. Twenty minutes later he was nearing his second orgasm of the day with the most intense hard-on of his life as he watched a young woman be tied up and force fucked with household items by a masked man in leather. 

After that, he spends every spare moment locked in his room, devouring any videos he can find and rubbing his cock so much it was nearly raw at the end of each session. After watching a series of videos with a dom who specialized in rope work Andres sneaks into the garage late one night and finds his father’s camping gear. It takes him nearly an hour fumbling in the dark before he finds the right box, filled to the brim with ropes of different colors and sizes. As he rubs his fingers over the topmost ropes he can feel his cock hardening yet again. He grabs the skinniest rope there: a soft, pale cream colored nylon rope that must be almost ten feet long. He wraps the length around his left arm then quickly puts everything else back where it belongs. 

As soon as he’s back in his room Andres strips down and sits at his desk, pulling up one of his favorite videos of the rope specialist. While he jerks himself off with with one hand, the other caresses the soft rope, his fingers running over it obsessively, imagining how amazing it will be to someday tie someone up and fuck them while they’re bound and helpless. When he feels his orgasm rushing closer he switches hands, allowing the one still wrapped partially in rope to hold his steadily leaking cock instead. As soon as he feels the rope against the ultra-sensitive skin of his cock head he’s cumming, biting his lip to stop himself from shouting out loud. He cums three times before passing out at his desk, the cum-soaked rope still loosely wrapped around his hand.

For an entire week he practices how to use the rope like the man in the videos, practicing on himself wherever possible, and on one memorable occasion even using his sister’s huge stuffed bear. However, his curiosity once again gets the best of him and he’s aching to try what he’s learned do on a real person. The down side is that he doesn’t have a girlfriend to mess around with, and even if he did he’s pretty sure all of the girls he knows would never consent to trying something so depraved. Thankfully, Andres isn't too concerned with getting someone's permission before using them the way he wants. In fact, he's pretty sure he'd cum like crazy if he had the opportunity to force someone, to tie them up and take them however he wants. As time goes on, Andres keeps watching more extreme videos, his kinks sinking deeper and deeper into the wicked and perverse end of the spectrum. 

He’s bemoaning his lack of real-life options one afternoon while babysitting his 5-year-old sister, Teresa. She’s loud and annoying and he hates being left behind with her when their parents decide to go out without them. He doesn’t even get paid! Andres is sulking on the couch as Teresa loudly plays with her dolls on the floor beside him. All he can think about while he’s flipping channels on the tv is how much he’d like to make her quiet for a little while so he can get off. It’s been nearly 24 hours since his last orgasm and he’s going crazy!

After he's flipped through all of the channels twice he gives in and tosses the remote to his sister. "I'm going to my room. Stay down here, Teresa." He ignores her whining protests and stalks upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind himself. He palms his half-hard cock through his sweats as he logs on to his laptop, mentally deciding which video he wants to watch first. 

Just as he's sitting down, a brand new video buffering on his screen, his door flies open. He hurries to cross his legs so Teresa doesn't get an eyeful of his erection, but he isn't quick enough. "Andy, what are you doing up here? Mama said you're supposed to be watching me!" She's brought her dolls with her, and just plops herself down in his doorway, resuming her previous game. 

Andres is furious, his anger boiling over as he watches his bratty sister ruining his plans. He closes his eyes and attempts to calm himself down, taking 3 deep breaths before opening his eyes and addressing Teresa. "Go to your own room, Teresa. Mama said I'm in charge while her and Papa are gone, so you have to do everything I say!"

Teresa sticks her tongue out in response, but otherwise ignores her brother. Andres stands and crosses the room until he's standing over her. "I said: get out!" When she still doesn't move he feels something give inside, his last ounce of self-control slipping away. He steps around Teresa and quietly closes the door. Teresa still doesn't react, but from the tiny smirk on her face Andres assumes that she thinks she's won, but she's about to learn otherwise. Stepping around her once again and crossing back to his desk, Andres retrieves the ropes hidden amongst old homework assignments and assortment of random junk. As he walks silently back to his sister he finds the ends of the rope, making simple but effective slip knots at each end. He crouches behind Teresa and when she starts to turn to finally address him, he strikes. 

He easily grabs both of her hands, slipping a knot on each wrist and pulling them tight so her arms are both in front of her body. Teresa gasps in surprise, shocked into temporary silence at the completely unexpected actions of her older brother. By the time she finds her voice again Andres has looped her wrists together and is using them to drag her over to his desk. In one smooth motion he's picked her up by her tethered arms and just as he's pushing her down onto her stomach on top of the desk she screams out for him to let her go. Andres laughs cruelly and ignores her, wrapping the rope under his desk and back towards himself. He then secures her legs to the desk as well, one to each side so her legs are spread wide and she can't get any leverage to free herself. 

When he's finished he steps back and admires his handiwork. It definitely isn't as pretty as the pictures and videos he's studied obsessively, and her arms are being awkwardly pulled over the back and under his desk in a way that must be painful, but for a first time it isn't too bad. It seems to be holding Teresa still, which is the most important part. Her little dress flipped up over her hips during the scuffle, and Andres is fascinated by the contrast of the pale rope against his sister’s deeply tanned skin, the way it presses into her skin slightly with how tight he tied it. She’ll have marks there for days if he leaves it in place for long enough. The thought intrigues him, and he’s briefly distracted thinking about how much he wants to see her bruised and chafed raw where the ropes lay against her delicate flesh. It would be impossible to hide, especially because his mother still bathes her each night, but the image makes his cock throb. 

He feels a small stab of guilt about traumatizing Teresa like this, and he knows the first thing she'll do is go blabbing to their Mama. But, he figures he's already come this far, he may as well go all the way and knock out a few more bucket list items he thought he wouldn't be able to practice until he was much older. But where to start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly more fucked up than the first... which, coming from me, says A LOT. Please note the added tags.

Andres sits in his desk chair and admires the view in front of him: his five-year-old sister, Teresa, prone and tied down on top of his desk, her skinny legs spread wide and her yellow sun dress rucked up around her waist. He reaches out to run his hand over her thigh where the rope cuts vivid, pale line across her tanned flesh. He slips two fingers underneath the rope and gives a quick tug. The rope barely moves and Andres grins in satisfaction. Not bad for his first time, if he does say so himself. 

As soon as she feels his fingers on her skin, Teresa lets out a huge sob and attempts to turn her head to look at her brother. “Please, Andy this isn’t funny! Let me go!” Her voice cracks on the last word as her body shudders out another sob. Andres ignores her and drags his fingers up the lenfth of the rope until he reaches the waistband of her panties. He hooks his fingers under the material and yanks it down as far as the ropes will allow before they get stuck just above her knobby knees. Andres frowns and looks around his desk for his scissors. He finds them on the floor near his feet, where they’d been knocked down during their earlier struggle. 

When he bends down to grab them his sister kicks out with both feet in an attempt to knock him off-balance. Andres manages to dodge the kick and tisks. “Oh Teresa, that was a stupid thing to do to the person who has you tied up and completely at his mercy.” He grabs the scissors and sits up again, rolling his chair closer to the desk. He trails the cold metal up her leg, once again following the line of the rope. 

He makes quick work of cutting away her panties and tosses the ruined material to the ground. Her bare bottom is now fully exposed and Andres can feel his cock rapidly hardening further in his pants. He reaches out to touch the tantalisingly soft skin when he remembers the scissors still in his hand. Teresa flinches roughly at the touch of the cold metal against her skin. Without giving it a second thought Andres runs the flat of the scissors over her buttcheeks and down toward the dark cleft between them. 

Teresa shrieks and continues pleading with her brother to stop, but her requests fall on deaf ears as Andres focuses on pressing the scissors into her crack. He uses his free hand to pull one cheek to the side, allowing him the perfect view of her puckered asshole. Continuing the movement forward, Andres runs the flat edge across her hole, mesmerized at the erotic sight before him. 

When he gets to the tapered end of the shears he pauses briefly before lining them up with Teresa’s little hole. In one smooth motion he presses the scissors into her ass, not even registering her frantic pleas to stop.  
She’s crying and thrashing around on the desk, desperately trying to tug her limbs free from their confines, but they aren’t budging. Andres hated being in the Boy Scouts, but he can’t deny that they taught him some very valuable skills. 

He continues to fuck the scissors in and out of her, going slightly deeper with each probe until finally his fingertips on the plastic handle meet her soft skin, the entire length of the blades deep inside his little sister’s hole. Andres removes his hand and admires his handiwork, watching as Teresa’s frantic, jerky movements are causing her internal muscles to contract and as a result causing the scissors to slowly be pushed out. He brings his hand back up and presses them back inside with a single finger, not stopping until his fingertip is digging into her buttcheek. 

Teresa’s screams have been getting progressiviely louder with each thrust, and once the shears are back where they belong Andres worries that her shrill voice will reach the neighbors. He looks around his room for something to keep her quiet, and his eyes land on a pile of dirty laundry. He stands and moves across the room and digs through the pile until he find a long sock, and deems it good enough. When he gets back to his desk he peels off the last strip of a nearly finished roll of duct tape and kneels down next to his sister’s tear-streaked face. Her eyes are shut and she’s making so much noise that she doesn’t register what Andres is doing until he’s already finished. He balls up the dirty sock and shoves it in her open mouth, slapping the piece of tape over it to keep it in place. 

Teresa gags repeatedly around the sock, unused to having something so deep in her mouth. Andres grins and rubs his thumb over her covered mouth. “That’s much better. God, you’re so loud!” He grab her face between both hands and squishes her cheeks, making her gag even more as the sock is forced back into her throat. Andres has been hard for what feels like hours, but his cock gives a little jerk at the sound of her choking. “Maybe next time I’ll give you something better to choke on.” He rubs a hand over her soft throat, relishing in the continuous spasms he feels as Teresa struggle. He gives her throat a single, soft squeeze before dropping his hands and knee-walking back toward her spread thighs. 

The scissors have slipped out halfway again, and he leans in close to watch as he pushes them back inside. He’s fascinated with how her hole clings to the blades when he slides it out. When they are fully submerged once again he slips his fingers into the handles and slowly pries them open. He can’t hold back a low groan as Teresa’s asshole is forced to spread open wider and wider. He slowly pulls the scissors out until just the very edges remain inside. He closes the scissors again and pushes them back deep inside her hole. He continues fucking her, randomly opening and closing the blades as he casts his eyes around the room, searching for something else to put inside her. He finally sees his bookshelf, filled with more knick-knacks than actual books. He removes the scissors as he stands, dropping them on the ground as he walks to the bookshelf and surveys its contents. He considers using one of the figurines he’s collected for years, but discards the idea quickly. They’re collectibles, and he doesn’t want to ruin them. He finally spots an old trophy from his brief soccer career in elementary school. It’s dusty when he pulls it off the shelf, but it will do. He rubs it clean with the hem of his shirt as he crosses the room once again. 

Andres pulls his chair up to the desk to his previous position, scooting forward until his knees are brushing the desk beneath Teresa’s struggling form. He brings a hand to her tan thigh, stroking softly until she quiets down enough to hear his voice. 

“Shh, Teresa, you’ve got to stay still now, ok? Or else you’re going to hurt yourself.” When she just continues to pull at her bonds Andres sighs loudly. “Alright, I did try to warn you.“ 

As soon as he’s finished speaking he shoves the trophy between Teresa’s legs, plunging the miniature figure into her cunt in one smooth movement. Teresa’s shrieks in pain as the small gold plastic figure sinks into her, not nearly as deep as the scissors but at least twice as wide and without the gradual stretch. 

He rapidly fucks the figure into her over and over, watching avidly as the small limbs of the figurine scrape and pull at her entrance, requiring him to pull sharply to get it out fully. After a few minutes Andres again grows bored and drops the trophy next to the scissors at his feet, looking over at the other side of his room for his next experiment. 

Tucked partially into his closet he finds a mini souvenir baseball bat from the nearby semi-pro team. It’s bright orange and just over a foot long, one inch in diameter on the bottom and nearly two inches wide on top. 

Andres starts with the slim end, pushing it slowly into his sister’s slightly gaping cunt. The smooth wood glides in and out beautifully, a slight sheen left behind from his sister’s hole. He experiments with how deep it can go, quickly reaching four inches before it hits something inside Teresa. There’s still more than half a foot left of the bat, and Andres is desperate to see how deep he can get it to go. 

He continues to push the bat inward and Teresa’s crying increases with each shove. After two minutes of struggling he grows impatient and brings both hands flat to the end of the bat, pushing with all his strength until finally her young body gives, the tapered bat pushing past her child-sized cervix’s resistance and sinking even deeper inside. His eyes widen as he realizes it is now more than halfway inside his baby sister’s body. 

Teresa’s stopped screaming and her body is now still upon the desk, so Andres assumes she’s passed out from the overwhelming sensations she’s experiencing for the first time in her short life. Andres pulls the bat out slowly, amazed at the length that fit inside her small frame. 

He begins to fuck the bat in and out, setting a slow but steady pace, every few strokes pressing a bit deeper until finally the bat is submerged, only the inch or so he is holding onto is visible, just barely peeking out from between her legs. 

He once again presses his flattened palm to the end of the bat and pushes forward and that final inch sinks inside Teresa’s ruined five-year-old cunt. He pushes the end with 2 fingers until the wood is no longer visible, her incredible heat enveloping his fingertips. 

He’s been so consumed with curiosity that he hadn’t realized that he’d never penetrated her himself. He didn’t even notice how turned on he is, his cock straining the front of his pants and leaking profusely. He reaches down and frees his aching dick, groaning as his fist wraps around the base. He strokes himself as he looks over his handiwork. 

At some point when he was preoccupied with himself, the bat had begun to slowly emerge, Teresa’s unconscious body working to expel the foreign object. He watches it emerge another inch before pushing it back inside with the hand not currently wrapped around his dick. It’s so much easier now, the bat sliding smoothly back into her pussy with the bare minimum of pressure on his part. He strokes himself with one hand while the other fucks the bat in and out of his sister at the same pace, almost as if he was actually fucking her himself. 

Andres pauses when the thought crosses his mind, stunned that he hadn’t thought of that sooner. He immediately positions his cock at her entrance and presses the head of his cock into Teresa’s spread open cunt, the head meeting the end of the bat tucked deep inside her body. 

He presses forward and groans loudly as his cock sinks inside, his sister’s warmth miles better than his own hand. He continues to press in, his cock forcing the bat to probe deeper than ever before, and more than likely, deeper than anything she’ll ever have in the future. The thought sends a sharp burst of satisfaction through him and his cock jerks from where it is now half-buried inside his sister. Knowing he won’t last much longer, Andres grips her hips and pulls out of her pussy, quickly repositioning himself so he’s now pressing against her asshole. He knows he probably only has one chance at this, fucking his sister, and so he wants to experience as much of her as possible. He shoves his hips forward in a single brutal thrust, not stopping until his hips meet Teresa’s ass. 

He grunts as the overwhelming pleasure consumes him, his sister is unbearably tight even after being opened somewhat with the scissors a short while ago. He can feel the hard wood of the bat pressing against him through the thin membrane separating them, causing her to be even tighter. He’s unable to stave off his orgasm any longer, and closes his eyes as his entire body is wracked with pulse after pulse of the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. 

When he finally comes back to himself he’s bent over his sister, his entire front plastered to her back, hips still reflexively thrusting with the final throes of his orgasm. Andres stays where is until he’s finished, ensuring that every drop of his cum has been released deep into the young girl’s body. 

He finally pulls away long minutes later, his cock eversensitive and still half-hard. After he tucks himself back into his pants he takes stock of his sister. She’s still unmoving on his desk, legs splayed open and cum dripping from her gaping asshole. 

The tip of the bat is just beginning to poke out of her pussy, a thin trickle of blood pooling on his desk beneath her. Andres grips the end of the bat and pulls it out in one smooth motion, the slick sounds obscene in the otherwise silent room. He drops it on the ground next to the scissors and trophy, moving to untie Teresa’s legs from his desk. 

As he goes about releasing his sister from her bonds he doesn’t hear the sound of the front door opening and closing, and he also somehow misses the considerable noise of two sets of footsteps climbing the stairs to the second floor. It isn’t until his door is being swung open after his father’s customary cursory knock that he realizes his parents have returned, and are about to enter his room.


End file.
